dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dxrd/Was Dragon Ball Z/Super: Resurrection 'F' better if it was like that?
Instead of the not funny Pilaf Gang wishes, have Sorbet (whose power level is higher than any serving Frieza Force soldier to ensure his dominance) resurrect both Frieza (as depicted) alongside King Cold (Cold died by Future Trunks exploding him to bits, thus he was also resurrected in such condition and regenerated in the new medical machine). While the 2 tyrants are healing/regenerating in the medical machines, Tagoma has his talk of concern with Sorbet about the two's necessity to their army outside the room where the 2 are being treated in, but Sorbet assures him that with Frieza alone on their side they'll reconquer "70% of the known universe once again", and that Cold's strength and strategic mind can lead them even further. Tagoma remembers the only time he glanced over Frieza when he was a young officer who had paid a visit to Planet Frieza 132, and state that his appearance wasn't impressive, Sorbet scolds him and state that he only met Frieza for 3 times and in each he saw havoc and horrors that made him sure that Frieza was the rightful leader to their army (also dissing the elites who went defunct after Frieza and Cold's deaths on Earth for being "worthless doublecrossers"). At the end of their talk Shisami enters the room with Watamello and scolds Tagoma's cowardice, much to his displease but Sorbet steps in and tells them to shut it down. Upon their official revival, the two tyrants examine their bodies and realize what have happened (that they're no longer spirits). Sorbet introduces himself as the one who ran their army in their absence, Tagoma and Shisami as his generals who are now on par with the late Zarbon and Dodoria (noting they were in Vegeta and Cui's tier back when Cold and Frieza were alive) and their involvement in resurrecting their lords once again. Frieza looks at the Malaka-race's doctor in Sorbet's spaceship and asks his standing-in officer if that's the same one who treated him after Namek, holding him in mid-air with a psychic grip, Sorbet answers that that is not the same doctor who took care of him. Frieza lets him go and asks where are the scientists and surgeons who created his bio-mechanic parts, Sorbet answers that these top-scientists either died or got jailed in a Galactic Patrol bust (led by Jiya) on Planet Cold 131, or defacted the army following that raid. Frieza state that even though their initial acts meant good, their Mecha-Frieza project had failed him at the time of need and caused him to be "sliced into pieces by that simian scum" despite their promises of him being the strongest being in the universe, and by that - hurting his reputation. Cold steps in and asks them whether that brat who killed them was killed (somehow/by them?), Sorbet answers that they've tried to track him down but couldn't, suggesting he may have died somehow or left the Earth to another planet. Frieza decides to check how rusty is he and shoots a mild finger beam at a soldier that was standing in the room for audience (the same one as in the RoF movie, he's a Humanoid soldier with an above average battle power, who's a part of Sorbet's directory, and was there to monitor both tyrants' regenration process), leaving him dead on the side of the room. After this, Tagoma speaks out of turn while Frieza talk about his and his father's sweet revenge to be unleashed upon Goku and Future Trunks, and tries to tell Frieza it'd be wise to focus on rebuilding their empire for the moment instead of risking themselves and the Frieza Force in another death/defeat against the much stronger Super Saiyans. Frieza shoots holes through his limbs and says he didn't kill him on purpose to make him suffer "a pain worse than a smooth death", Frieza is angry that Sorbet compares "this cowardly fool to my fine Zarbon and Dodoria"; Cold is amused and says that if he was interupting him, he'd be blown to bits in that very instant. Sorbet steps in and begs for Tagoma's life, and proceeds to informing the 2 tyrants that Goku and his friends had grew much stronger than they were against him on Namek and that they've even prevailed over Majin Buu, making Cold and Frieza choke in amazement and brutely slap with their tails upon the spaceship's floor to cut their fear. Sorbet says he have these events' recorded through the spy-cameras they've placed around the Earth over the last 15 years (I believe this should happen in Age 777 and not Age 779 as the "Xenoverse" games state) and that Vegeta is Goku's ally now. The two decide that they can (actually, unlike what DBS gave us) train together for 4 months in a special conditions planet and surpass even Goku's described level, Frieza achieves his Golden Form (which is leagues stronger than his Final Form, to prove his inner-family circle supremacy) and Cold get his 4th transformation (a-la Cooler's). Sorbet, Tagoma, Shisami and Frieza's newly hired mercenaries (each was a Galactic Patrol Most-Wanted criminal and wears a new Battle Armor model, as in the manga and movie) train in a power enhancement facility in Planet Frieza 17, which exposes them to a newly developed radiation that makes one's power grow in extraordinary rate as if it was "unlocked" by Guru to it's very limits. The Galactic King informs Jaco of Frieza and Cold's plans as they were overheard by the Galactic Patrol's intellegence corp and sends him to contact Bulma ("the Earthling woman who's friends with the Super Saiyan who defeated Frieza on Namek"). Jaco lands in the Capsule Corp.'s garden to warn the Z-Fighters and encounters Dr. Briefs feeding a gold fish as in RoF the movie, and asks him to talk to Bulma. The two converse while Ginyu who's still in the body of a Namekian frog listens with tears of joy in his eyes and hops into Jaco's ship just before the 2 climb in to fly to the battlefield. Gohan and Videl take Pan to see Dende at Kami's Lookout (a nice nod to Toyotaro and his 2015 promotional RoF manga) when Bulma calls to inform them of what Jaco told her, she then talks to Dende and asks him and Popo to keep Trunks and Goten busy/away from the battlefield, but wishes them not to enter the Room of Spirit and Time so they won't age/cut their lifespan (a joke at Super's decision of never aging them or anyone), so she sends them away. Popo takes the two to train at the Pendulum Room to avoid their deaths at the battlefield against the strong enemies (all the Earthlings slacked during the time since the Majin Buu conflict, but they're too reckless/careless to mess up and die in vain in the battle). The fight begins with a 1000 soldiers and mercenaries against Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Roshi and Jaco. 125 soldiers per 1 Z-Fighter. Goku and Vegeta who are on Beerus' planet which monitors the entire 7th Universe from it's "rooftop" manage (thanks to Whis' training) to sense the full potentials of fighters who are on the caliber/tier as those currently on Earth and to teleport by locking on Frieza and Cold's ki signatures (along with the Z-Fighters and Frieza's top-henchmen all gathered in one place) while the 2 begin to release their power and move forward towards Gohan and Piccolo and ask the 2 Earthlings angrily about Future Trunks' whereabouts, Frieza can point his finger with a charged beam (Cold smirks) and let them 10 seconds to decide whether to answer or die. Have Frieza as Goku's rival (and have him ask about Future Trunks' whereabouts), Vegeta fights Cold (Vegeta was always sure that Frieza was the top dog in the Frieza Force, learning about Cold's existence is a "nice" insight for him), with both Saiyans use Super Saiyan God as their trump cards; Tagoma/Ginyu fights Gohan, Piccolo fights Shisami, Sorbet (who can actually fight and do crap) fights Krillin and co. and tries to assist his masters through it all. Cold is rather amused by Captain Ginyu's sad story of him being stuck in a Namekian frog's body for all that time (Again: should be 15 years IMHO) while Frieza is happy his right hand man and most loyal subordinate is back at his service as it was in DBS, even at the loss of Tagoma (which bothers Sorbet due to his liking of the soldier and due to his personal rank regressing) who dies when Yamcha's blast misses Sorbet and hits a cliff that falls on him. When the two tyrants realize Beerus and Whis arrived to their battle ground, Cold almost faints due to his fear of the two and Frieza (also terrified) hesitately asks Beerus whether he came to interfere with their revenge, only retaining their coolness and resuming to fight seriously when Beerus replies he and Whis are only there for the icecream and that as long as they won't dust it, he, as a God of Destruction, has no reason to attack them. Vegeta kills Cold (after informing him that the Saiyan who defeated him earlier was his own son, Cold realizes that it was in fact King Vegeta III's grandson) and Sorbet (by deflecting a dirty move blast by Frieza who wanted to help his father), Tagoma-Ginyu is eventually killed by SSJ Gohan, Piccolo takes down Shisami after a very-close fight and them all take Senzu beans (Jaco declines) to retain their power and health in case they'll be needed to aid Goku and Vegeta vs. the surviving without any too serious damage Frieza. SSG Goku fails against Golden Frieza, Vegeta who sees the tyrant's power level dropped due to the depicted stamina issues below his own steps in and pummels him, Frieza destroys the Earth along with Vegeta and all it's citizens sans Majin Buu who's stated by Beerus to survive this attack ("That pink blub who angered me back then is still alive, even if he is temporarily in many pieces"; Frieza is chopped again to pieces after the explosion that he himself caused, floating powerless/dying in pieces amongst Earth's debris), Goku is shocked and angry in Whis' oxygen bubble, he channels his anger through his SSG and transforms/ascends to SSB, Whis rewinds time and the ending is the same as it already was: SSB Goku fries Frieza to dust with a Kamehameha and the events that came afterwards (Jaco takes Frieza's spaceship as a reward as it was in DBS). Power ranks (just gave them random values, since power levels aren't worth fighting over) for major cast: Goku (base, God-ki postponed for a break off Whis' training): 702 than Vegeta because he had an head-start with having some of his Super Saiyan God energy from fighting Beerus in "Battle of Gods" kept within him Goku (God-like Saiyan): 10,000 -SSG Goku: 60,000,000 -Base form (guard down to be hurt from Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser): 7 -SSB Goku: 300,000,000 (due to it being the first time he's pulling this form, he shouldn't have access to all of it's 50 times multiplier, only 5 times multiplier from his SSG in this debut, which even though is just 10% of what this form can truly do it's stil a safe win against the bruised worn out Frieza) Vegeta (base, God-ki postponed for a break off Whis' training): 695 Vegeta (God-like Saiyan): 9,500 -SSG Vegeta: 57,000,000 Frieza (1st form after training): 500 -Frieza (Final Form): 9,800 -Golden Frieza: 98,000,000 -Golden Frieza terrified of Beerus and Whis: 1,500,000 -Golden Frieza after Goku worn him out: 54,000,000 -Golden Frieza out of fuel: 14,000,000 -Frieza (reverted to his final form, all defeated and bruised up): 9,200 King Cold (2nd form/his regular form, after training): 650 -Final Form Cold: 9,400 -Charged by Goldne Frieza upon him finishing his Ultimate Transformation: 45,000,000 (Frieza places his hand on his father's chest piece and channels some of his power to him as a multiplier for Cold to empower himself upon further than his natural limits, and changes his aura into flame-like instead of normal aura) -4th Transformation: 56,000,000 -Cold terrified of Beerus and Whis: 1,000,000 Majin Buu: 450 (fast asleep) Gohan: 35 -Rage boost Gohan at Tagoma trash talking his current power in comparison to their intelligence on him: 99 (a flashback of SSJ 2 Gohan killing Super Perfect Cell and Mystic/Ultimate Gohan effortlessly defeats Super Buu can be seen EITHER when Tagoma speaks OR while the angry Gohan charges/strikes at him) -Gohan watching Sorbet effortlessly dodges Krillin's barrage of ki blasts: 107 -Gohan's anger rises as he see Piccolo getting punched in the face by Shisami (takes down his glasses and there's a noticeable vain in his forehead): 127 -Masenko to gag Tagoma's annoying laughter episode: 132 -Gohan madly kicks Tagoma (who shot Piccolo's arm while Gohan was watching him repays Shisami back) in the groin and punches his face strong enough for him to get dragged in the ground for 300 meters: 140 (strong enough to get Tagoma on his knees for a while so Ginyu could steal his body) -SSJ Gohan: 1,750 (can barely maintain the form due to rustyness as was depicted, uses 20% of it to handle Ginyu to avoid killing him till he realizes Ginyu is irredeemably evil) -Gohan after Senzu zenkai: 112 Piccolo: 38 -Full power without heavy clothes: 55 -After Tagoma's nasty interference that pierced his arm: 52 -Tired after regenerating his arm: 50 -Special Beam Canon: 60 Tagoma (post radiation): 56 -Powering up to face Gohan's boost: 105 -Bad Lancer to null Gohan's Masenko: 132 -Full power: 150 -Tagoma as a Namekian frog: 0.00000000000001 Namekian Frog Ginyu: 0.0000000000001 -Ginyu in Tagoma's body: 250 (a skilled ki manipulator, who draws it to it's very limits) Shisami (post radiation): 37 -Full power: 54 -Bull Tackle: 58 (to support the original Volume 'F' claim that at this battle Shisami's strength surpassed that of Piccolo, even if momentarily and due to the nasty Tagoma move's results) Sorbet (post radiation): 5 -Full power: 8 -Bad Ring Laser: 10 Krillin: 2 -Destructo Disc: 6 Tien: 1.89 -Neo Tri-Beam: 6.5 Yamcha: 1.5 -Kamehameha: 2.85 Master Roshi: 1 -Roshi (buff): 1.3 -Full Power Kamehameha: 2.6 Chiaotzu: 1.25 -Dodon Ray: 2.32 Frieza's mercenaries (have 20 of these, 1 of them per 50 regular mooks): 0.8 (that's why Krillin remembered "some of the soldiers" before the Tournament of Power Saga in the Dragon Ball Super manga as "tough") Jaco: 0.002 Watamello (Sorbet's large turquoise bouncer): 0.045 (killed by Tien) Peach (Sorbet's thin beige bouncer): 0.04 (Killed by Yamcha) Mango (Sorbet's frog-subordinate): 0.035 (Killed by Chiaotzu) Frieza Force Soldiers (B-Rate remnants): 0.00125 - 0.0013 Trunks: 4.4 Goten: 4 Gotenks: 17 (much more than 1+1 powers fused together) -SSJ Gotenks: 850 (rusty, but not like Gohan; let's say at his Majin Buu Conflict prime he was 900) -SSJ 3 Gotenks: 6,800 Pendulum Room illusion of Super Buu: 7,260 (explains how he had the edge against SSJ 3 Gotenks who was at 7,200) Mystic/Ultimate Gohan in Gotenks' flashback: 7,450 Category:Blog posts